Letters
by mejika-the-autumn
Summary: Tenten terpaksa mengantarkan surat-surat untuk Neji dari gadis-gadis yang ditemuinya di kedai dango Konoha. —"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk membacanya. Kau bisa mengembalikannya lagi pada mereka dan tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku." [ NejiTen, AR-setting post shinobi war, ficlet ]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,

 **Warning:** ficlet, maybe Neji a bit OOC in the end.

* * *

.

 **Letters**

 **.**

* * *

Tenten menghela napas ketika memandangi surat-surat yang baru saja dititipkan padanya. Hei, memangnya sejak kapan dirinya merangkap sebagai pengantar surat Konoha? Tidak. Masalahnya, ketika ia mampir ke kedai dango dan sekelompok gadis-gadis yang mengenali bahwa dirinya mantan rekan satu tim Hyuuga Neji—semuanya bermula.

.

" _Onegai, Tenten-san! Kau satu-satunya harapan kami. Kau adalah salah satu teman dekat Neji-sama, bukan?"_

 _Salah seorang dari gadis yang berambut pendek lantas menyambung kalimat permohonan temannya, "Kami tidak mungkin datang ke kompleks Hyuuga, pun tidak pula mendatangi markas jounin karena kami bukan shinobi."_

" _Kami sangat ingin Neji-sama membaca surat-surat kami, onegaishimasu!"_

 _._

Pada akhirnya, si gadis berambut cokelat tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Semenjak perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat berakhir, popularitas Konoha 11 memang melesat baik di kalangan _shinobi_ maupun warga desa biasa. Termasuk Neji. Pemuda itu seolah memiliki semua kriteria sebagai 'calon pasangan idaman' para gadis.

Wajah tampan. Cek.

Berbakat. Cek.

Berasal dari klan terpandang. Cek.

Masih sendiri. Cek.

Tenten tersenyum patah, entah mengapa rasanya tidak ingin ia antarkan surat-surat ini kepada Neji. Tapi, dirinya sudah terlanjur bersedia (lebih tepatnya, ia malas mengelak dari tatapan memohon gadis-gadis di kedai dango tadi). Langkahnya serasa gontai ketika perlahan semakin dekat dengan salah satu _training ground_ favorit sang pemuda Hyuuga, ini hari Sabtu dan ia tahu Neji tidak ada misi kali ini. Kemungkinan akan berada di sana untuk latihan.

* * *

Suara pukulan-pukulan kuat yang mengenai batang kayu sebuah pohon, tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran sang _kunoichi._ Pupil gadis dewasa muda itu melebar, dugaannya benar jika mantan rekan setimnya memang berada di sana.

"Neji!"

Tenten mendekat—setengah berteriak—kala ia berlari kecil mendekati si pemuda. Yang dipanggil segera menoleh dan menghentikan sejenak latihannya.

"Tenten, ada apa?"

Tanpa berkata-kata, Tenten memperlihatkan surat-surat itu kepada Neji. "Ini dari beberapa gadis yang kutemui di kedai dango, Neji. Mereka menitipkan padaku untuk memberikannya padamu," ia terkekeh pelan, "kau punya banyak fans, ya~"

Tidak ada perubahan dari raut wajah sang jenius pemilik _byakugan_ tersebut selain dahinya yang sedikit mengerut. Sedetik kemudian, Neji mengalihkan pandang dan kembali berfokus pada sebuah bantalan yang terikat di pohon—ia kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk latihan.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk membacanya. Kau bisa mengembalikannya lagi pada mereka dan tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku."

"He?! Tapi, Neji—"

Sang pemuda mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Tenten. "Aku hanya akan membaca surat dari seorang gadis saja."

 _Hazel_ bertemu dengan _lavender,_ Neji hanya bermaksud menyampaikan maksud dari kalimatnya agar Tenten mengerti. Kini, giliran si gadis bercepol yang mengerjap penasaran, baginya Neji memang terkadang sulit ditebak.

"Tapi, kupikir bukan dirinya sekali jika sampai membuat surat untukku. Bukankah begitu, Tenten?"

Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, mengerjap—Tenten seolah mati kutu hingga ia hampir menjatuhkan surat-surat yang tengah dipegangnya sekarang. Seorang Tenten memang tidak mungkin akan mengirimi Neji surat semacam itu—bukan Tenten sekali—lagipula, ia memang tidak benar-benar ingin mengantarkan surat-surat tersebut.

Tenten menelan ludah. "A-apa yang kau katakan?"

Neji berjalan mendekat, melupakan sejenak latihannya untuk mengambil tiga langkah lebih dekat dengan Tenten. Ekspresi Neji terlihat lebih lembut saat ia berkata, "Jangan paksa dirimu untuk lakukan sesuatu, jika kau memang tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya."

Sang gadis menggigit bibir, perlahan surat-surat itu berjatuhan dari tangannya. Mungkin mata _byakugan_ pemuda di depannya ini memang dapat melihat isi hatinya. Neji kemudian menepuk bahu Tenten dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tanpa harus mengirim surat. Kau sudah menjadi orang yang berharga untukku."

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

Comment?


End file.
